Night Ride Part 1
by OolongSingy
Summary: -ShizNat- Shizuru reflects on motorcycles and the art of riding with Natsuki as they spend a warm evening together. Pure fluff. Rated T for safety. Continuation up!
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sunrise owns Mai-HiME as well as Shizuru and Natsuki._

* * *

**Night Ride**

_"I'm in love with a friend, I don't know what to do."_

_"In Love With A Friend" - Deep Dish_

* * *

Shizuru rested her head against Natsuki's back, listening to the sound of her heart beat and the creak of her riding suit. She breathed deep, rolling the smell of Natsuki wrapped in leather against the back of her tongue.

She loved being with Natsuki like this. In fact, before they started dating, it had been the highlight of her entire week. It had also been the sweetest torture imaginable.

The bike's riding position forced (or perhaps allowed) her to practically lie on top of Natsuki. They would ride with their bodies pressed so close it made Shizuru feel warm all the way to her toes.

She loved the feel of Natsuki's waist through her leather suit. On days when Natsuki rode in her school uniform, Shizuru couldn't help but glance under Natsuki's arms to see if the wind was ruffling her skirt enough for a peek.

She copped circumspect little feels as they rode. Not so much as to distract Natsuki from piloting the motorcycle, but just enough to enjoy the shape of Natsuki's, thighs, ribs, hips or anywhere else she could reasonably put her hands. From time to time, she'd feel Natsuki shift or jump a little at her touch, but if Shizuru held onto her a bit tighter than was necessary, she never complained.

Shizuru liked the way Natsuki would call back to her excitedly as they flew through the streets, her voice muffled by her helmet as she pointed out little spots of interest, places she thought were good to eat at, or side streets that led to roads that wound dizzyingly along sea-facing cliffs.

The speed and the wind and the rumble of the bike underneath them made Natsuki's nearness even more exciting. Some days, usually on the days that Natsuki's skirt did indeed flip up a bit, she got off of the bike feeling flushed and giddy. Those times, she would smooth down her own skirt and surreptitiously make certain she hadn't left a damp spot on the Ducati's passenger seat.

Other days, Shizuru could only think of elated words shouted back to her on the wind and a heartbeat against her chest, as Natsuki grinned and helped her down from the motorcycle. Those times, she felt her heart ache at how beautiful Natsuki's smile was.

She remembered the day she left the student council office late, and found Natsuki leaning against her bike outside the gate, waiting for her. She had smiled at the profile Natsuki presented; one heavy boot resting on a foot peg, her arms crossed over her chest, chin raised obstinately, raven hair floating around her shoulders on the breeze. She had looked for all the world like the baddest girl ever, but Shizuru saw only a very cute and impatient Natsuki beginning to wonder where she was.

When Natsuki had turned her way, her lovely face lighting up as she saw her, it had hurt her heart a little then, too.

"Ara, ara, so Natsuki couldn't wait to see me today?" She teased.

Natsuki blushed a bit at her remark, but quickly grasped Shizuru's sleeve, excitement radiating off of her.

"Actually, I've got a present for you today."

"A present? You shouldn't have. Seeing Natsuki's cute face is enough of a gift for me."

Shizuru succeeded in deepening Natsuki's blush, but Natsuki was undeterred.

"Um, it's actually…you know how we've been riding together a lot, I mean, not really going places, but just riding around for fun?"

Shizuru nodded. She had a pleasant tingle in her chest just thinking about the meandering rides she and Natsuki had been on lately. They had no particular destination, it was just the two of them cutting through the salty wind, the cliff face dropping away to the waves far below.

Natsuki cleared her throat before continuing. "Yeah, well, if we're going to be taking longer rides together, I wanted you to have this." She opened the small storage compartment on the back of the bike and took out a helmet. But this wasn't just any helmet. This was one that was obviously made just for Shizuru.

Shizuru turned the helmet in her hands. It was the same style that Natsuki wore, but it had been custom-painted. The back of the helmet started out a deep, glossy shade of burgundy. It faded into a rich plum, which gave way to a soft pink, and finally, at the very front of the helmet, a pale, creamy white. A swirl of delicately detailed sakura blossoms eddied across the helmet, sweeping up over its crown and along its face.

Shizuru just stood there, staring down at the helmet, stunned that Natsuki would think to give her something like this. She watched a single tear spatter on its glossy surface and then roll away.

Natsuki laid a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Is…is it okay? Do you not like it?"

Shizuru blinked away her sudden tears and lifted her head to look into Natsuki's eyes. "It's perfect, Natsuki. I love it."

Natsuki's ecstatic smile had made her heart beat faster than any 70 mile-per-hour mountain ascent ever could.

"Let's go try it out then." Natsuki said, mounting the motorcycle and waiting for Shizuru to climb on behind. Shizuru could only nod, her throat much too tight for words. She had held Natsuki extra close that day as they flew across the cliff tops.

That had been some time ago though, and that helmet hung from the Ducati's seat now as Shizuru sat astride it, leaning against Natsuki's back and smiling at her memory of the gift. They sat in a clearing on a small bluff overlooking Fuka. The road that led up here was so narrow, that should two cars need to pass each other, one would have to pull over onto the razor-thin shoulder and pray. As it was, the road saw only infrequent traffic from farmers' tractors and livestock.

Sometimes, Natsuki came here to escape and watch the city lights, all of her problems seeming small and far away when they were laid out below her. Some nights, like tonight, she brought Shizuru with her and the two sat in companionable silence.

"You cold?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru only shook her head and cuddled closer, bringing her hands from where they had been resting on Natsuki's hips to circle her waist.

Natsuki leaned into the hug and closed her eyes, feeling content.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hmm?" Shizuru murmured from between her shoulder blades.

"You know…I've always really liked riding with you. You're the only person I'd want to share something like this with."

Shizuru draped her chin over Natsuki's shoulder. "I know…since you never said anything when I groped you."

"B-baka! That's because I was trying not to crash while you felt me up! Huh! See if I try to tell you any heartfelt romantic mushy stuff anymore!"

Shizuru laughed, the sound thrumming against Natsuki's back.

"Kanin na, Natsuki. That is very sweet of you to say. In fact, I was just remembering when you gave me the helmet. That was very sweet too." Shizuru could feel a tendril of heat spreading across the girl's cheek at her words.

"But to be honest, Natsuki, I probably enjoyed riding with you far more, and not just because I could let my hands wander, but because I love being with you when you're doing something that you love. You're very beautiful when you're happy." Natsuki made no reply, but Shizuru could feel burning warmth creeping down her neck now. Shizuru tenderly kissed Natsuki's cheek, tasting how hot the reddening skin there was.

Natsuki turned her head and met Shizuru's lips with her own. They both sighed, Shizuru slipping her arms around Natsuki's neck as the she wrapped one arm around Shizuru's waist.

Natsuki pulled back from their kiss, breathing deeply. She gazed at Shizuru's moonlit face, as her crimson eyes fluttered halfway open.

"You wanna go home?"

Shizuru made a small noise in the back of her throat and shook her head. "Never."

Natsuki's smile was placid as she took Shizuru's lips again. She murmured into Shizuru's mouth, "Me neither."

Their lips and bodies pressed yieldingly against one another as their soft whispers were carried away over the lights of Fuka on the night breeze.

END OF NIGHT RIDE

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kanin na: I'm sorry in Kyoto dialect

Ara, ara : My, my

Ne: Hey

Baka: Idiot, dummy, silly. Does this one really need translation? Better safe than sorry I suppose...

I got the idea for this fluffy little fic while I was trying to write the third chapter of "Such a Tease", and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so you can blame this story for that chapter taking so long to update.

I wanted to examine a little of the love/hate sensation Shizuru feels around Natsuki without spiraling into angst, hence, I tried to give the flashback portion and Shizuru's thoughts on riding with Natsuki a bittersweet feel.

Mostly though, I just wanted to show a sweet moment between to two of them, that wasn't too cheesy. But I'm not the best with fluff, and sweet, and squishy girl feelings, so I hope that you enjoyed it anyway.

I've you've read my other fic, you might have caught on that various songs are connected to my writing process. I listen to music a lot when I write non-fiction as well, but when writing fiction I find that my mind tends to latch onto a particular track that carries an element of the mood I'm trying to work with. I usually end up listening to this song on repeat as I work through challenging sections, and so the music gets tied up in my idea of the story.

I like to share it with you because I can't help being such a musichead, and I like the feedback and suggestions I get on other music. :)

So, the song that helped inspire this fic was "In Love With A Friend" by Deep Dish (which you can listen to at this url: .com/playlist/additem/546521873). It's out there on the pop edge of my music radar, but the unabashed sweetness of the track is kind of charming, and it has the best lyric: _"I can read between the lines, and I can read between the sheets. In my passion you will find, my face as red as beets."_

I may use this as a prelude to another, naughtier fic, but I wanted it to stand on its own so the T reading crowd can enjoy it too.

And now, for some replies to anonymous reviews, mua ha ha! Thanks to:

Anime Otaku, for sticking around to read more. I've been trying to find that song, but I haven't had any luck yet. I'm still looking!

JJ, another constant reader. I hope you'll enjoy the continuation!

And of course, thanks to all for reading and reviewing!


	2. An Update!

OolongSingy here! Just letting you know that those of consenting age (and bad children who ignore content warnings; shame on you!) can read the **M-rated** continuation to this story, titled _Night Ride – Part 2. _I've kept the two portions separate so that those who don't want to read M-rated content can enjoy this fic as a stand-alone.

Thanks!


End file.
